The Filly Adventures of Tia and Luna
by Mizuki-Yorudan
Summary: A one shot with Celestia and Luna, Luna raises the moon for her first time and everyone watches the moon in awe. I'm not sure if I will make more or not so I'd like to know if I should


"Luna, Wake up!" Princess Celestia was nudging her sister to awake from her nap on the table. Princess Luna stirred in her sleep and slowly woke up to see she had drifted off in the early afternoon.

"Tia I'm tired..." She rubbed her eyes wondering to herself what she had been doing before the nap, and what time it was.

"I thought you wanted to try and raise the moon for tonight, but if you're really want to sleep instead then I can-"

"Wait! No! I want to! Really! I'm not tired!" Luna stumble and tripped over her drawing supplies as she attempted to try and chase after her big sister. Tears began in her eyes from the sharp pains and broken crayons.

"Are you alright Luna? Let me see." Celestia studied her sister, looking for any sign of bleeding, or broken bones. "There's nothing but a little bruise right here Luna. If it hurts the I don't want you straining yourself tonight." Luna didn't panic this time, for she knew her sister was serious this time,

"It doesn't hurt that much, I promise. Will you still let me?" Celestia looked down at her big eyes staring at the floor.

"I don't have much of a choice, you'll keep me up all night with your crying if I tell you no~" She teased. Luna had a smile on her face as she pushed Celestia.

"Hey! I'm not a filly anymore! I don't cry!" She cried back trying to act the toughest she could be, and her sister only teased back.

"Really? Because it looked like you were going to cry a few minutes ago!"

"Tia!"

"Do I go now?" Luna eagerly jumped up and down preparing her wings in a childish way.

"Now, now. Patience Luna. If you keep this up and don't wait, then all of Equestria will be living their days at night!" Luna felt insulted yet couldn't object. She knew it was true.

"I guess that's why you're the bigger sister. Mom and Dad left The country in good hoofs." Luna looked at the sky for a while. Celestia began to ponder if what she said was out of awe or jealousy. She jolted back to the sunset.

"Luna! It's time! Go for it!" Luna jumped out of realization and got ready again.

"Here I go Tia! Are you watching?" She looked back and gave an elated expression.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Celestia gave a smile of encouragement and before she knew it, Luna flew off. From the ground where Celestia was standing, Luna made it look as if lifting the moon was the easiest thing to do. Although Luna was actually struggling a lot. She almost gave up if it wasn't for the fact that Celestia was counting on her.

'I have to,' She thought. 'Tia always takes care of me! I have to show her I can do things by myself!' Pushing herself to more than her potential, the full moon was raised on a beautiful night.

"Mommy look the moon's out! It's beautiful!" A filly Twilight squealed. The Sparkle family out on a stargazing night with a picnic as well.

"It is isn't it?" Her mother hugged as the words came out of her mouth.

"Come on you two! I'm starving!" Shining Armor roared from the other side of the hill.

"We're coming! Let's go Twillie."

"The Timberwolves are comin'!" Shouted Granny Smith. with the rattling of her pans.

"Really? Yahoo! I'm so happy I get to help this year with you two right Big Mac?" Applejack half yelled half yawned from her bedroom window.

"Eeyup." He replied from his. "A nice big moon two, must be a good Zap apple season."

"Okay Pinkie, that's enough cooking, we need to clean this up while you're sleeping." Mrs. Cake was sighing at the big mess.

"But I'm not tired! Please can I stay up? Pleasepleaseplease!" Pinkie repeated. When Mrs. Cake was about to say no, Pinkie began talking again. "I know! If it's a full moon I can stay up! Kay?" The Misses had her mind made up but she was again interrupted by her husband.

"Sure Pinkie! Go look." Pinkie Pie Jumped with joy as she left smoke leading to the window where she ran.

"Dear..."

"Don't worry honey, I checked the calendar." Mr. Cake winked in hopes of making her smile.

"Yay! A full moon!" Pinkie's cry could be heard from the kitchen.

"What? But I thought you said it wasn't let me check!" Mrs. Cake turned to look at the calendar.

"B-but it's the 23rd right? It shouldn't-"

"It's not June honey, It's July."

"Oh no! I should of went home when it was still bright out! but I don't nearly have enough gems yet!" Rarity whined while the tree's echo repeated it back to her.

"I-I'm so scared, I hope someone is looking for me. What if, what if I never LEAVE!" Rarity began panicking about more and more terrible scenarios.

"Hm? Wait! There was something about the moon! What was it, it rises from the... East! That means home is this way!" Rarity ran with tears in her eyes dreaming of home safe home under the covers with opal.

"Mom! Dad!"

"I... I can't do it Rainbow!" Fluttershy cried as she attempted to fly higher but failed.

"Oh come on! It's not that hard! She was obviously getting ready to give up for the day, or more likely night.

"I understand If you want to go home. I'll never get better, I'm afraid of heights, and I'm just a total loser." Even though she said those words, Rainbow couldn't leave a filly crying and insulting herself like that. Nopony could.

"Here, You're not a loser. It's like, um, the moon! You see it?" Rainbow pointed her hoof to the sky as it began to rise.

"Yes... Wh-what about it?" Fluttershy was already hiccupping tears.

"You may start of slow, like the moon how it slowly goes up. But the more you try, The higher you go! Even though the stars are already up there, the moon takes longer. And it eventually shines brighter than the others after trying so hard." Rainbow gave a smile. "So let's try one more time." Fluttershy nodded and this time compared herself to the moon while talking to herself.

"I May have to work harder, but when I get there, I WILL shine just as brightly, and beautifully as the moon."

Celestia ran to her sister who landed on the other side of the field.

"You did it." She whispered into the filly's ear. Luna sat there for a while looking at the ground. She spoke up after a while.

"Did Mom and Dad see?" Celestia was shocked. Why all of a sudden? She pushed that thought aside with a smile.

"Yes, and they're even prouder than me. That's saying a lot too." Luna smiled while the two sat down cuddling and staring at the moon. Celestia looked down at her sister and a shocked face grew.

"Luna, you have another bruise!" Her sister panicked as she got up.

"I do?! Where! Where!" Luna had her eyes shut twirling in circles.

"Right here!" Celestia pointed to her flank. Luna calmed down and looked.

"That's not a bruise! It doesn't even hurt! It's just a-" Eyes adjusting to the dark night, The little sister screams with delight with a huge smile plastered on her face. A moon. showing right where one belongs.

"I got my cutie mark!"


End file.
